Of Roses, Scent and Rain
by ShiroiRose
Summary: One night of great confusion, bloodshed and massacre had totally changed the whole Oniwabanshuu’s life – especially Misao’s and Aoshi’s. It was a close encounter with death for Misao while on Aoshi, an immense blame was held on himself.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's notes:  
**Yeah, this one is an old fic of mine and I just would like to post it in here. I'm not that good in writing stuff but still trying my best to make a good one. Well, enjoy reading.

Oh blood...I like blood in the fanfics of Misao, especially Aoshi...the more he suffers, the better.  
But that shouldn't be always the case, right?

**I don't own Ruruni Kenshin. That I know. **

**Chapter 1  
**

Raining….dark clouds dominates the locale. A natural occurrence yet something should be bothered – so odd. No silhouette of light was shimmering upon. It was just a gloomy and frightening aura that  
surrounds, which seems to foretell an upcoming misfortune. Question is, to whom?

"Yameru!" a hoarse voice prompted as the rain continues to bewilder its targeted paths. ", I will take it from here."

Sounds of beating knuckles, pounding of bodies and painful groans were seemed to be heard but no individual came to checked on it, reign of terror instilled from the closed citizens of Aoiya. Men laughing…They chuckled like hell, hunger for more blood – blood coming from the tormented bodies nearing to give up.

All the men laughing and pounding were dressed in black. Why black? Well, it seems to be the reflection of the ruthlessness and paid-imbecile slaughterers. And one of them seemed to really enjoy the beating he's generously handling to the unfortunate beings. His grins were cast from the deepest insanity sections of his  
personality. Then, another man, wearing a grey Americana yet beneath its sleeves where new white bandages wrapped around his withered body, stepped out of the long white limousine with one of the black  
men holding a wide red-inscripted umbrella over him. From the looks of it, he is the okashira of the group.

They went to the bloody area and stop instantly.

"I said enough, you fool! Your hearing seems been badly affected by your present disability, Yusui. Perhaps, you need a thorough check-up before it gets into your blasted brain. _If you do have one_." The man in Americana suit grinned and raised an eyebrow  
underneath those untainted bandages.

"Feh. You haven't changed a bit, my friend. You still take sanction for others by making them feel more miserable." Yusui rotated his deadly weapon in his left hand and pointed it to the man's vital neck.

The man wasn't frightened. He seemed to be unaffected to the fact of being mocked and threatened by one of his special legions. He didn't care to look at him and spoke, "Tell me. Does truth hurts?"

Long silence was installed upon the scene of almost mutiny. Yusui held back his weapon to his shoulder and walked away. Perhaps this is not the day to revolt, to revenge – not the right time, rain still pouring heavily. For everyone's opinion, it was Yusui's wisest decision to back-off and let him handle things on his ways. Maybe, Yusui wouldn't want to have any grievous enemy at these vulnerable times yet.

Another man in black went close to him and reported.

"Lord Shishio, the man in masked refused to talk the whereabouts of their Okashira. Others do the same. What should we do now, my lord?" as he fiercely pointing at one of their dearly  
wounded special members of an exceptional spy group called Oniwabanshuu. (Some sub members were away for a mission and some werekilled by them.)

He reacted numbly. The man in a demon mask was forced to stand even his legs wouldn't be able to support himself well. Dragging him, he was forced to face much disgraceful being than hismask could comply. Grave pain swept over his entire body as the other men wearing black held him into his forearms, where blood mostly seen and spilt.

"Hannya, I presume." Shishio grinned.

The man was very soaked in rain and so as his own gashing blood.

"You're fortunate enough to be here, in this wretched society of ours, still alive to continue your worthless existence. Perhaps, I could abide you more chance of living – a bit longer – if you could just tell me; tell me where your Okashira Makimachi is. Don't you think it is a great deal?" Shishio waved his hand and one of his bodyguards hand him a cigar and lightened it. He continued.

"Smoke….my body still trembles when I see and feel its presence." He smirked.

Hannya raised his head to view the devil at his front and gradually pierced him with fuming eyes. He vowed to serve no one but the Oniwabanshuu, for their greater glory – not on lunatics like Makoto Shishio. If only Aoshi was here, perhaps…the tables would turn. But he didn't blame him of his absence…. He spitted him, full of grave intentions. The man beside Shishio automatically pulled out a clean red handkerchief to wipe the spit on his necktie.

"You are not helping us Hannya-san. You are wasting my patience. My generosity won't be here forever. You might regret on defying me, my need."

A dark large shadow sprung behind and it ceased their momentous conversation. "Teme! Whatever you say or do to us, you won't take any information out of us! We rather die defending our honor, our Okashira. Curse you!" Shikijou furiously yelled.

With just one horrible eye contact from Shishio to his men, they instantly triggered their gun at his deformed head and so with the others almost laying half dead.

"What now, Hannya-san? Could we have now your valuable information?" Shishio took his sight from Hannya and placed it to his near dying comrades.

"If you still value your life, TALK!" a man wearing a red suit with yellow polo shirt underneath shouted. He seems to be one of the special allies of Shishio – one of Juppon Gatana where Yusui belongs too. His name is Chou. A raving enthusiast of swords – a dealer and hard core collector. Many too died in his and counting.

"DAMARE!" Shishio yelled back.

Yusui chuckled, giving way to make Chou a bit irritated. Chou walked away with his several swords attached into his body especially the one wrapped at his waist – the most valuable one, the most used  
killer device to his pitiable victims.

"Back to our discussion. I'm waiting for a good answer Hannya-san."

Low voice was generated from his soaring throat due to abundant scars and wounds he received from the attack of blood-thirst Yusui. He was still fighting for his endangering life. Hoping for a  
miracle would happen from this instance. "N-n-never…Akh…." Blood spurted out on his mouth and tainted Shishio's bandages from his right hand.

The confrontation was still at rise of heat unlike the present surging of rainwater upon the town when a crackling sound was heard at the dojo. All men was bothered by it and automatically alerted. They showed their guns, ready for anything that would surprise them. Shishio was staring at the dojo blankly.

"Perhaps this will change your mind!" He was not pertaining to Hannya or neither one of the persecuted members. It was for someone else.

At the back of the dojo of Aoiya, behind those protective walls, the Okashira hid with his wife and lovely 6 year old daughter, Misao, who was still sleeping soundly at the chest of her mother – unaware of what was happening outside. His wife was very terrified seeing those horrendous views so plainly. The Okashira has  
to surrender himself before things could get worse.

"Don't you go out there….Don't you leave us here…"

"This nonsense killing should be stop. Don't you understand? They have nothing to do with this. It is I they were after, not them. Their lives so as yours and Misao would be spared if I surrender  
myself." The Okashira hugged tightly his wife and daughter as if it was the last of the many momentous moments with them. "Sayonara." He muttered.

As he was about to walked-out behind the walls, Misao's hand had greatly grasped at the upper clothing of his father. His wife cried yet trying to held her tears away from the view of the child. The okashira slowly took her hands and placed it on her mothers' heart.

"Take care, my love. Take good care of our daughter." He stood and walked away.

"Demo…." She still cried, silently knowing that it will be her last vision of her husband being alive.

A shadowy figure was about to unfold to everyone's eyes outside the dojo as Shishio signaled the others not to fire or attack. They waited him to show up.

"N-nani!" Hannya gasped.

"Leave them, Makoto. It is, I, who you after." The okashira faced them fearlessly.

"Well it's about time you show up. You kept me waiting and I didn't like it. You should pay intensely for wasting my time." With Shishio's one hint, Yusui and Chou assailed Hannya and the rest, creating more ache and misery upon their weakening bodies. They howled like feasting beast, such a horrible view. More blood flowed on the paving and the Okashira was shocked and very angered.

"No!"

"Yes!" Shishio mocked him, grinning like a murderous psycho.

The okashira's wife embraced Misao more as she continued to weep. Out of fear and out of less security upon the frightening occurrence outside the dojo. Misao woke up and saw her mother crying. She asked her mother why, yet her mother remained silent. Her mother put her sweet palm on her daughter's eyes, covering her from the insanity she might witness.

"You are insane, Shishio!" The okashira's hands fisted waiting for the opportunity to attack.

"Good. It seems you are ready for a feisty fight. You're beginning to amuse me, Makimachi-san. I doubt if I ever still want you to be DEAD quickly. Yes, dead caused by these very hungry hands for blood – your blood." He laughed vociferously and then smoked.

Makimachi-san swung his sword to his right side then held it up, positioning himself for the great entrance on his assault. Out of nowhere, another shadowy figure popped-out and went beside  
Okashira Makimachi.

"I came here as fast as I could, Okashira. I'll protect you and your family as I had done to your father." Okina spoke as he caught his breath.

"Arigato, Okina-san but I'll do this alone. Watch my family and that's an order." He was very serious. It was a desperate command coming from a well-respected Okashira of Oniwabanshuu and a man that  
was about to face his detaining death.

"Where is Aoshi?" Okina asked as he backwardly moving towards the dojo.

Okashira Makimachi didn't hear Okina as the thunder reined its devastating strength. He tried to concentrate and find ways for better strategies to attack them all in a single and galloping wallop with his sentimental sword. Yes. He remembered Aoshi Shinomori at the very crucial moment, his trusted personal ally. Where is he away? He needs his excellence in combat yet he is no where to be found.

"I have to do this alone." Okashira Makimachi sighed, ready to face the outcome.

Hannya tries to stand up to help defend his master yet his wounds wouldn't let him abide to his willing. Shishio saw the daring move and strike his sword to Hannya's abdomen. Blood rushed over, mixing with the flowing water on the soil. Little by little, Hannya's life was about to yield upon defeat. Okashira saw everything right in his every own shocked eyes. Shishio was a raving lunatic! He had to be stop by all means even if he causes him his own life – just to stop the carnage.

Men in black were laughing, rejoicing for what madness Shishio bestowed upon their scenery. He held the edge side of his sword close to his lips to his nose then instantly smelled the dripping blood. It was very soothing for him to know the joy of killing another worthless being to his damned life. His insanity  
reaches to the pit of his dark soul. He, then, laughed softly while looking directly to the eyes of the Okashira.

"Death comes to us all, my Okashira Makimachi. It was his time to depart." He chortled.

The wide unstable eyes of the Okashira couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something to save their lives, the ones left in painful disgrace. It is because of him why they went here, in the dojo of Aoiya, to see and kill him. For what reasons? Reasons that he and Shishio could only sustain - the revenge that Shishio  
would dearly want for several years of being damned in his own skin. He had to fight for the honour of his group, his family. He knew that very deeply.

"Save yourself, Boss. Save your family….and Misao…." Beshimi crawled dreadfully towards their Okashira but Yusui slashed him at the back leaving him lifeless. To his face, he no longer lingers in  
pain.

"Misao? Hmmm…" Yusui repeated the dead man's words which made Shishio heard something valuable to make the game more enticing to play.

Misao woke up from her half sleepiness. She searched for his father to her mother and saw Okina running towards their secret hide out. The woman was very much relieved to see Okina yet she had something in mind to dare and she won't let him knows it. The young child was passed to Okina's old arms for better security.

"Take my child, Okina-san." The woman apprehended.

"Come with me now, I have to take you both far away from this butchery. I promised him yours and Misao's safety." Okina gasped for much air.

She nodded. Misao was clueless to the things been happening around her. She suddenly remembered Aoshi. She automatically asked for Aoshi, to her mother and Okina. They didn't speak, busy minding  
on how they would escape from this place.

"Jiya…!" Misao grabbed Okina's clothing in his shoulder and shook it. Still, he didn't respond.

As they were about to run off, Misao and her mother saw the scene outside. The Okashira moved swiftly to aim a devious attack on Shishio. Misao was about to shout, to call her father when Okina covered her mouth. They have to get away without them knowing. The okashira successfully wounded a person but he was not Shishio. It was one of his men, his bodyguards. He died for his master, such patriotism yet very wasted. Another attack was being imposed by Makimachi, a sign of a true spirited warrior – a ninja – who wouldn't give up easily on the untamed battle. He used his "waterflow technique" to them. He successfully eliminated some of Shishio's men and wounded Yusui and Chou badly yet the man his aiming didn't show any fear but instead, Shishio was very much pleased to see more of bloodshed at his sight. He laughed, coming from the deepest core of hell.

"Is that all you could do, Makimachi-san! Better to show you mine."

Okashira Makimachi was about to trigger him with his last deadly blow from head, the bodyguard holding the umbrella took the misfortune. Shishio had already jumped to the air, striking his very  
own lethal killing technique upon him. Slowly, the okashira raised his head up and saw ShiShio's aiming attack. He turned the edge side of his sword to Shishio. He seized his fatal assault, now on the verge of how he'll survive or not. Each clenched their teeth, securing the intensity to each others bones. The sword of the Okashira was about the break….

"Survival of the fittest….It will be me!" Shishio stroke his sword with intense power. Burning…..burning like hell!

The sword broke off; making it way to the Okashira's left shoulder to his arm. It was cut-off. And it left him plunged to the drench floor. This horrible sight made Misao's mother stunned. Against the rain, she finally made up her mind and immediately run towards her dying husband. She took a small dagger hidden from her waist of her dress and held up into her hands.

"No!" Okina shouted insanely.

As she ran towards them, Okina heard the plea of Misao's mother…..

"Take care of my child, Okina-san……Misao-chan…..Gomen. I love you…..Live for us…." The thunder and lightning stroke again. In a split moment, she was also been slashed by Shishio, to her heart.

Misao saw everything. Her innocence was shattered. She saw her mother died, bathing to her very own blood.

"No! You monster! I'll kill you!" As the Okashira stroke his sword towards the madman, Shishio immediately pierced him to his chest.

"Such a beautiful view….." Shishio grinned and licked his sword. " , the blood of the Oniwabanshuu's Okashira, so delicious." His eyes were very much cold and yet almost feeling fulfilled.

At the back of the dojo, Misao yelled. Her heart was about burst from the scene she had seen a while ago and Shishio heard it.

"What? A child?" Shishio scanned the surroundings then saw Okina, carrying Misao. "This would be fun. So it was true."

The Okashira gathered his last strength on saving Misao by stabbing with his special kodachi on Shishio at his right leg. Shishio's reaction went really mad for he was not happy about what he did.

"Don't you lay your dirty hands on my daughter….akh!" Makimachi spilled blood on his mouth to the ground.

Shishio grabbed the Okashira and held him up tightly.

"Don't you worry…." He whispered to his ears and continued. "My minions will! Hahahaha!" Shishio laughed and with his bare s, hs, he took the okashira's heart hideously and threw him beside his wife's lifeless body. The light fades away….The two remaining survivors, Hyottoko and Shikijou, tried to get up to revenge yet they were also been slashed by Shishio's madness.

Okina ran as far as his legs and feet would go, to save Misao from the bidding death. While running, Misao looked back to the bodies, dead bodies of her family especially her father and mother. In her mind, memories of her family recalls. All those sweet memories were starting to vanish. Her father and mother bid her farewell and walking towards the light, so as the others. Why do these things  
happen? Her mind was extremely unstable. She cried bluntly and laughed a little. Insanity readies to knock on the mind of this poor child. Perhaps but Okina won't allow that.

Shishio ordered Chou and Yusui to chase and kill them. Both went on to their feet and started hunting…..looking for the lost prey.

He also went back to his mobile and commanded other men of his, to clean the excess mess. He threw the used cigar near the Okashira's dead body and leaved.

"Pull your sword, Himura!" Aoshi yelled. At the far end, unaware of the other situation, Aoshi was battling with Kenshin Himura for one reason – to claim the honor of being the strongest swordsman in Japan and perhaps, to the entire world.

"This is insane, Shinomori! Why do we have to fight? I am no longer the person you want to slay. This is non-sense!" Himura replied.

Aoshi stroke his sword towards Kenshin and had him wounded to his right thigh. One of Aoshi's dreams is to became the greatest swordsman of this country yet it won't be true if Himura-san still lurking, living in this society. Kenshin counter-attacked Aoshi's second move when suddenly something bothered on the attacker's mind – Misao.

He ceased the assault and looked at the sky, still raining heavily. He felt that something might have happen to his comrades, his leaders, to Misao. He walked back, away from Himura, leaving him clueless.

"I'll be back for you. Some other time." Aoshi said then he moved rapidly, as an omitsu goes. He went back to Aoiya.

Upon his arrival, he found dead bodies, showering to their own blood. He was very stunned. All his comrades were dead including his respected Okashira and his wife. His head is rupturing. He couldn't take the scenario. His loved-ones were all dead for what cause, what reason. He kneeled on the damp paving and suddenly remembered Misao.

"Misao-chan." He hissed and immediately stood, searched for her insanely.

He looked everywhere – to the dojo, to the house, to the backyard….nothing, still nothing. He kept blaming himself for not being their, to save them from demise. He wouldn't be able to take the pressure of knowing Misao's death. No. She is not dead. She has to.

After all the searching, hope slowly faded.

"What have I done! Gomen…..Gomen!" Aoshi kneeled again to the ground and fisted. He raised his head to the skies. Rain water continues to pour, to the land and to his miserable beautiful face.

He stood up and walked towards his Okashira. He looked down and saw the hole in his chest. His heart is gone. Damn it!

Upon seeing it, he slowly glanced at his dead comrades, their faces seems to project some sort of grievous persecution and yielding, yielding for help – help from him. He could already hear  
their voices, shrieking and tormented. Why? Why!

He just stood there, waiting. He let himself drenched more by the rain, hoping to cleanse away his guilt. Sadly, the pain doesn't just easily go away. Maybe in due time….

He noticed a damped cigar near the Okashira's body. The torn from the tree braches and the broken stone lanterns, there must have been a dreadful battle in here. Who did it? Who did it to them? He  
assumed that many people involve in the case. Misao. He had to find her, one more time. Okina? She would probably be with him.

He quickly moved out to Aoiya and search for them.

Meanwhile, Okina congregated his left strength to overrun the maniacs. He knew that he's too old for this yet he promised to protect the Makimachi's. Only Misao survived and he has to do everything in his aged power to maintain that realm.

"Misao, be strong. Remember what your mother told you before she…Live for us, live for them." Okina continued to gasp for air, still running.

She was too impassive to the world around her. She heard nothing from all what Okina had just said. The memory of the slashing always flashed back to her visions, to her mind.

At the end of the ally, there was a huge wooden blockage. As Okina was about to jumped over, two dark figures popped-out of nowhere.

"Where are you going? The fun isn't over yet." Chou grinned.

Yusui licked his right hands, dripping of blood from his wound he got from the attack of the Okashira. "Blood, more blood….." He trembled.

"Kisama! Spare this child from your insanity. Take mine!" Okina held her away from his sight.

They didn't react. Yusui was unable to wait. He immediately attacked Okina on his neck and fisted him at his head. Okina and Misao plunged to the ground. Everyone in the neighborhood heard the  
noises, and each of them lightened their houses. Chou stand alerted that someone might see them killing these two. So he told Yusui to finish the work quickly. As he was about to strike him his sword,  
people's opening their windows and running footsteps from Aoshi Shinomori was heard – nearing to this spot.

"Kuso!" Chou rapidly ceased Yusui from attacking and hid themselves away to the darkest corner to make sure no one knows it was their doings. Yusui was unpleased of the interrupted excitement.  
They finally fled away from the eyes of the said neighborhood.

People from the neighborhood saw Okina lying on the ground, wounded and very shaken. Everyone went to him and checked if he was still alive. Aoshi saw them and went beside him. To his dismay, he saw  
Okina, lying half dead. He quickly scooped him up and asked for help to tender his wounds.

"Misa….Misa….o…" Okina hissed. Those were the last words he  
had said to that very fateful night.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**  
**  
Ten years had past since the tragic day, silence still swept over Aoiya. No news was reported on the incident. Oniwabanshuu kept it out to the public eyes and ears. They vowed to seek justice without any help from the authorities, even to the highest officials of the previous government whom they served well. Since then, they never worked for the following government. Their loyalties are only for the previous – Tokugawa administration.

Okina was still in bed, too impassive to the real world. The severe hit on his head leaves the mark of loss memories and disability, now battling on physical, mental and emotional distress. His mind was crushed on knowing that he failed on carrying the last mission that the Okashira commanded him to do, to save his family – especially Misao. He let her die from those wicked hands of Shishio without a good fight. He let his body and soul continues to deteriorate as time passes by. Aoshi sees that everyday he wakes. But what can he do? What should he do to ease his pain? He, too, had his own misery going onto his mind, in his heart, in his soul. His duty was to protect and serve Oniwanbanshuu and yet he disregarded his task at  
that time of need. Everyday, he struggles with Okina for Kami-sama knows why. He had to take revenge. Revenge! Revenge! Revenge!

"I'll be going now. See you this afternoon." Aoshi also draws no emotion. His feelings were kept hidden since that dreadful night. It was his own way of punishing himself. He deeply blamed himself for the outcome of his arrogance and lack of responsibility. For him, showing emotions would make him less efficient, less worth of being the new Okashira of Oniwabanshuu. He considered it as a weakness, a hindrance to be an effective leader. Yes, he became the okashira not because of owing to himself as one,  
instead, the old Okashira long before proclaimed to him and the others that he will be the next Okashira of the group if he retires or departs from this world. He'll gladly bestow his power upon him, his chosen successor; Oniwanbanshuu's next respected' Okashira.

Okina didn't budge. He's still in bed laying, looking rightup to the ceilings. The symphony of the wind chime helps lessen the tension in the room, both men's mind.

Aoshi commanded one of his subordinates to look after Okina,as he does always.

"Hai, Okashira!" Shirojou replied.

He walked through the gate and closed it. He is now on his way to his work.

"Kokoro-chan! Matte!" A lovely demure woman stepped-out from the restaurant to call someone.

"Nani!" Kokoro stopped running through the neighborhood roofs and replied.

"You forgot to bring your lunch!" She held her lunchbox up in the air. ", so as your uniform in martial arts training!"

"Naruhodo. Gomen, Omasu-chan. It's just that I'm late again. I tend to forget things when I'm in a hurry. Gomen." Kokoro went to Omasu and fetch them.

"Mada desu." Omasu tries to fixed Kokoro's collar and necktie. "You are a beautiful young lady, Kokoro. You have to act like one or else, boys won't get notice you."

"Chigau! What for! Anyway, I'm late so can you just excuse me, I have to go. Mata ne!" She leaped to the neighborhood roofs again. Some closest friends around the neighborhood bid her good morning with their smiling faces. Everyone likes her because of her sweet teen-spirit and super energetic, including extreme annoying.

Kokoro is a sweet boyish high school girl never waits to discover new things in life. She seems to enjoy much of her freedom as the youngest from the two girls in the family. Okon is the eldest and Omasu came second. Both work and manage their own family cybercafe. Okon is believed to be the wisest and most responsible of them all – more motherly figured while Omasu came to be the most elegant and protective of the three and a good cook too. The two sisters are much of a womanly intent while Kokoro likes to be their  
exact opposite. She likes to be different – and she really is.

10 minutes before the school clock's ticks – first ring for the first subject of the class. Kokoro was fast nearing to the goal when suddenly; saw a tall good-looking man, walking across the street going to her school's gate. She slipped on one of the bricks of the wall of the neighboring building of the school. She landed on the ground half-hurt.

"Kuso! I hate that wall!" as she massages her behind. "Who is that guy anyway? Oh well…." She ran quickly inside the yard and passed the tall guy. She looked back at him briefly and projected a sweet smile, bidding him a good welcome from this school – her domain. But the man didn't responded.

"What's wrong with him? Hmph." As she opens a door, she bumped up with the school's principal. She cursed again without knowing who she collided with.

"That hurts! You listen hear, you stupid freak! I had a rough day now so could you pls. scatter yourself to elsewhe…where….Ohayo! Hiko-San. Gomen Nasai!" She looked to her watch. ",  
Darn, I'm late! See ya!" She stood and rushed-out of the messy scene, very infuriated. She seldom apologizes to people, whether she did something bad or whatever. Kokoro never apologizes. But her school principal covers another case. He holds her future here. She had already committed many disastrous and bothersome problems both in here academic and social life in school. She probably wants to live freely in this world – no much bearings in life and in heart. That's why she doesn't entertain much of her pitiful suitors. As she ran through the corridors to the lockers, she instantly thought of the guy she met a while ago, thinking if he saw her shameful act. She shivered, thinking of why she should be bothered on such  
worthless thoughts. She's late and that's a fact. She changed her shoes then bam! – rushes to her classroom.

"One of your favorite students?" The tall man asked while he approaches Hiko-San.

"Perhaps. She's very interesting and talented person yet very troublesome. She needs to be guided especially now that she represents the school for the upcoming single martial arts competition." Hiko-San sighed.

"Her name?"

"Shiawase, Kokoro, 1st year high school student. Better to  
discuss things further in my office." Hiko-san walked inside as the  
other man nodded and followed him.

"What kept you so long, Kokoro-san?" One of Kokoro's classmates asked her, worrying of the additional tardiness she might adjoin to their teacher's list.

After she closed the door behind her, Kokoro fell on the floor soundly. She took her moments at hand, catching every breath – every air needed for her to take in.

"Good! I'm saved! Haha!" She slowly stood up and greeted her classmates. She went to her seat very gladly. Her teacher always scolded her when she comes late. All teachers do and some really punishes her.

Kokoro has a best friend, sitting next to her. They were been since grade school. Her friend's name is Kamiya Kaoru, comes from one of the rich families in Edo. Both didn't bother on that reality – as long as their friendship is solid.

"There is a rumor running in our campus that we will have a new sensei, a good-looking one." Kaoru said.

"Oh really. Fine, as long as he doesn't messes with my happy life. Heck."

"And he will be your sensei in your upcoming training." She joyfully teased.

"Nani!" Kokoro stood up, shocked to the news Kaoru reported. All of her classmates were frightened to her immediate reactions. "What will happen to my other sensei; Sensei Reijuta?"

"Don't know. Perhaps the new teacher will provide you more interesting stuffs to learn than sensei Reijuta did. Better ask the principal." Kaoru smirked.

The class teacher finally arrived and was very glad that no one was late. She perceived Kokoro's and raised an eyebrow. Kokoro didn't react but instead, kept on thinking why did the principal change her trainer – at what valid reasons.

"Class dismissed!" The class teacher had pronounced the best part of schooling, the long-awaited dismissal of the class. Most already left. Few were subjected to clean each designated rooms, Kokoro was one of them.

A girl student from class B was requested to call Kokoro from her classroom, at what expense or fault, she didn't had any clue or thought to think of. Her classmates seemed not to be very surprised to the present ordeal, they were used to it. It's part of Kokoro's daily life routine. Her day isn't complete without any call  
from the principal's office.

"Hai! Coming." Kokoro brushed her bangs away from her face.

She followed her, mumbling. She raised her hand in the air, stretching to loosen some grip from the work she left awhile ago. When they finally arrive in the principal's office, the girl bid her good luck for some unknown reasons. Kokoro startled even more.

"I don't remember anything that might make me in detaining again?" Suddenly, she remembered the incident happened earlier this morning with Hiko-San – the principal. "Blasted! Not that one!" she shrieked.

"Come in Shiawase-chan." Kokoro was surprised as the manly voice ordered her to enter the room. Still wondering.

The principal pointed her to take one of the comfortable seats in his office. Kokoro tries to calm herself from all the berating she's getting in her head then sat. Hiko-san faced the window as he watched the sun gradually sets from the horizontal plains of the town.

"How are your sisters, Shiawase-chan?"

"Fine." She is still wondering while looking at the trophies won by the school from the past years of martial arts competition.

"I have news that might awfully surprise you, Kokoro-chan. It's about your sensei Reijuta. He will be," As he explained the inevitable occurrence, Kokoro suddenly spoke mindlessly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know about the new sensei' thing. Walls could hear, floors could tell. I have a new sensei right?" She crossed her legs and gasped.

The principal didn't respond quickly. He, still, looks on to the magnificent beauty of the sun setting from the sky. Fading rays of the sun kept him a little bit pre-occupied.

"Ohayo Hiko-san! Are you listening?" Kokoro stood up and went nearer to the trophy cabinet.

"You will meet your new sensei tomorrow, after class."

"Is he good enough to be my sensei?" She faced him though only the back of his big chair are seen by her eyes.

"You will be the judge of that if that time comes. Go home now. See you tomorrow." He prompted a low voice.

"You're right. I'll be the judge of that (Sighed)." She turned around, walking to the door to exit the room.

"Kokoro-chan," He suddenly called her and turned his chair around to face her.

"Nan da yo?" without facing him

"Don't be late."

Kokoro abruptly slipped a bit. She bid the principal a nice farewell and went on her way.

The sun continues to sets. Kaoru and Kokoro walked through the busy streets of the city. They've gone to a bookstore to buy a new book, a gift for her younger brother Yahiko.

"Finally I got the damn book. He will be very happy of having this on one of his collections on science fiction." Kaoru held the book near to her chest.

"Hai,hai. I'm very sure he will. You've chosen the best." Kokoro looked at her best friend then giggled.

Both girls were pre-occupied at their topic when something inevitable happened. Kokoro and a strange, slender man bumped at each other accidentally. Kokoro was, again, slammed on the public  
floor irritably. Same event, same day. Damn! People around them didn't seem noticed the incident. The man who hit her also never took notice. He continues to walk through, acting as nothing had  
happened. Kokoro was very infuriated. She stood and cleaned herself from the dust she got from the pavings. Kaoru helped her and tries to calm her friend down.

"Hey you! Bastard! Are you blind or simply playing dumb? Where did you put your brains, at home! Kuso!" Kokoro fisted.

The man kept walking, minding no one but himself. The pissed girl was about to strike him at his back when he suddenly disappeared, out of the blue. She was very surprised and kept looking for him, for the group of people passing by and to the surrounding stores. She cursed again and went back to Kaoru's side.

"Damn. He's fast." Kokoro brushed her bangs off to her face then stretched outward her slender body, still irritably.

"Forget it Kokoro. It's getting night soon. I have to deliver this to mom before the party gets started. I don't want to miss anything." Kaoru smiled.

"Okay. You made your point." Sighed

"Come on. It's getting late. Mom cooked everything for us."  
She grabbed Kokoro's hand and pulled her to the streets. Kokoro still minds the mysterious guy he got bumped to a while ago, searching if he's still there.

Kokoro looked at her friend then smiled.

A private dinner was held at the mansions of Kamiya family. It is Yahiko's 13th birthday and the family invited only two guests - Kokoro, Kaoru's best friend and Tsubame, Yahiko's secret love  
interest. They had a great time on feasting and chattering on matters everything under the sun.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Mrs. Kamiya, for letting me share with your bountiful feast with your whole family in your humble huge abode. Happy birthday again Yahiko-chan." She winked to the young lad.

"You are welcome Kokoro in our house every time. You're part of our family, so goes with your sisters. Bring this." Mrs. Kamiya handed her 2 medium-sized brown boxes, each wrapped in a sweet- scented floral designed cloth. She kissed to her rosy chicks and accompanied her to their front door with Kaoru and Yahiko.

"See you tomorrow Kaoru-chan. Pls. do tell your father that I liked his baked chocolate cake."

"Hai. I'll accompany you outside." She moved from the huge door, nearing to Kokoro's side but she was stopped.

"No! I can manage. Don't bother. I can take care of myself. I know my way out in this huge property of yours." She scanned the whole surroundings of the villa and sighed.

"Okay. You sure?"

"Yes. Arigato. I have to go now. Nice dining with you all." She turned and ran off to the main gates guarded by the elite security men hired by the masters of the mansion.

Kokoro had her way out of the villa then walked to the streets of Edo. She shivered from the wind touched on her bare arms. She walked impassively, passing through different people met on the sidewalks. She kept on thinking on the eerie guy - a puzzle to be solved only by her. The smell. She remembered his scent. It was a quick occurrence yet she immediately recognizes it. The scent. Funny  
but it seems the cologne his wearing isn't typical for males. It's some kind of an aroma of a woman's perfume. His scent kept her wonder more of him. She looked up to the dark skies of the night,  
perceiving more of the coming emblem of rain. A rain drop had fallen to her forehead then another one to her pointy nose. She wiped it with her right hand and searched for a momentary refuge. Some people  
in the streets opened their own umbrellas, and some quickly ran through the available shelters. Rain began to pour out from the skies…..again.

"How am I supposed to go home without getting wet?" Kokoro hugged her belongings to keep it safe from rain and sighed.

Suddenly, a man appeared to her sight. No umbrella or whatsoever that would protect him from the harsh pouring. He walked without minding the people from his surroundings. He wears a yellow trench coat. His body was covered yet his head, his face…so impassively, very susceptible to illnesses.

"I – I – It's him." Kokoro widened her vision as her eyes followed him.


	3. chapter 3

here it is...enjoy people!

**Chapter 3**

Kokoro's eyes carefully watched his every quiet step. She assumed that he will meet someone and unintentionally forgot his umbrella. Meet someone? Who? The man turned right at the first  
corner of the street. Kokoro would like to know where he's heading. She won't be able to sleep if she doesn't find out. She has to follow him. But before that, she put the boxes inside her nylon  
backpack to secure it from further damage from the rain. She abruptly yet silently followed the guy from the streets. Moments later, the man stopped from one of the neighborhood behind the city lights.

"This is close to my neighborhood. Hmm…" She tried to be more careful this time as the man stood there, near the light post, light bulb flickering – one of the darkest alleys of the city. Still raining….

The man kneeled and handed to the cement floor a bouquet of fresh flowers hidden from his coat, red and white luscious roses. Equal in numbers, exacting to the number of years of lost hope, guilt and loneliness. Kokoro couldn't perceive better of his face. His silky bangs covered his eyes. His sharp-shaped collar coated his chin and below. She decided to go closer to his side, not close  
enough to be notice by him. She hid from the piles of uncollected recyclable garbage.

"What am I doing here in the first place?" Kokoro hid and viewed him silently.

He slowly unwrap the bouquet and took two roses from it – one red and one white. He smelled them and simply touched by his lips the sweet damped petals of the roses, then gently laid it back to the floor. After few minutes, he rose and brushed his hair bangs to keep the water out from his vision. He looked up in the sky with his palm drawing out the rain, very blankly. Rain still pours heavily. The man turned his head - his vision to the flowers, closed his pale eyes then walked away, going towards the main street. While  
walking, he whispered something. Kokoro couldn't figure-out much of its detail but she was sure that it came out from the bottom of his feelings.

"Forgive me….." He solemnly whispered.

Kokoro's heart was struck from his melodic voice and depressing message. But to whom is this message concerned of? As she watched him, step by step, going back to the real world, to the real  
streets of the city, he finally vanished from the crowd of people and umbrellas. She was speechless. She felt very sorry of him. She also felt guilty on arguing with him about the non-sense thing' happened earlier that afternoon. She could have at least controlled herself, just this once. But wait! It wasn't her fault to be bumped at. Still, she felt awful about it. She walked out from her hiding place and went near the soaked roses. Strange, she took the two roses the man had scented and kissed.

"Special roses for a special someone." She smelled it then smiled.

The harsh pouring is nearing to its end. Kokoro brushed the bulb of the roses from her cheeks and remember something. Her sisters! She abruptly placed her bag to her shoulders, got the roses  
from her hands and ran as fast as she could to her home. She's all wet yet didn't mind. There's a feeling inside of her telling abundant happiness. Is it because of the roses or the mysterious man?

Minutes after, Kokoro arrived to her home, at the front of their steel gate. She's very soaked. She already thought many excuses for her sisters' interrogations about coming home late  
and wet. She opened the gates. It produced a crouching sound that made her sisters heard it.

"She's here." The elder sister said blankly while watching her favorite soap opera in television.

"I know."

"Oh well."

Kokoro entered the house, took of her shoes and socks and went to the living area.

"Tadaima. Sorry for being late. I was at Kaoru's house celebrating Yahiko's 13th birthday. Gomen." She bowed down.

"We know. Kaoru-chan called us two hours ago about it." Omasu replied without looking at her.

"Great." Kokoro smiled. "I have to change my clothes now. I brought these. Kaoru-chan's mom gave these to me, for you two. Oyasumi nasai." excited to go up stairs

"Wait Kokoro-chan. What took you so long to get back to our house? We usually take almost an hour. Honestly Kokoro-chan, where did you go after Kaoru's place?" Okon asked melodically.

"Ah…eh….(Think Kokoro, think!) I just walked to the downtown streets. I felt like walking and walking. That's all. Then it rained. I didn't have my umbrella with me so I stayed for a while in one of the street shelters. When I realized that I'm spending lots of time waiting in the shelter and knowing that it's getting  
late, I abruptly left, running in the rain." Deep inside, she trembled.

Silence dominated over the room.

"Okay. You made your point. Change your clothes now before you catch a cold." Okon commanded.

"Hai!" The youngest smiled, turned around and hurriedly headed upstairs, to the bathroom.

"Didn't you notice what's in her right hand, Okon?" Omasu asked.

"I did. Let her be." Okon smiled then watched again her soap.

"Yes. Our little sister is growing up now. I'm glad" Omasu joined her sister on watching the television.

Then suddenly, "Okon,"

"Nani?"

"Its ten years already. Haven't you noticed it?"

"I know. Time flies so fast, isn't it?"

"Yes." Omasu stood up and walked towards the sliding window, viewing the fading rain and the wonderful full crescent of the moon.

Kokoro took off her damp clothes and disposed it to the laundry area. She arranged all the necessary things she has to do before bathing. Then, she smoothly dipped herself to warm water in the bathtub with scented aroma therapeutic flowers floating. At the end of the tub with a towel folded, supported her head. She reminisced the incident happened. She smiled, for no known reasons. She was simply glad, from the bottom of her heart. The mellow message somehow touched her heart. She closed her eyes, imagining it all over again. She asked herself why. Why does she react this way? Shadows from the corner of the alley, she saw the man standing, tolerating the continuous flow of water into his. A tear from his eye. She saw it. She had distinguished a tear from harsh flow of rain into his face. But how could she? No. A tear? The man weeps. She opened her eyes and looked straight to the awning window above, opposite to her. The rain had finally stopped.

"He cried." Kokoro hissed then finishes her bath.

After the warm bath, she wears her pink pajamas, switched off the lights and went to her bed, still wondering. She cuddled her big fluffy pillows to her bosom. Within the darkness, she stared at the two roses on her small vase at the top of her wooden desk near the window. The roses shine beautifully upon the touch of the moonlight on its gracious petals. So wonderful, so serene. She's glad having them. No guilt on taking them away. The man. Who is he? She wants to know and tell him about the roses. The roses.

She slowly closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

Morning. The sun almost peaks at the horizon, a new day to enjoy with. Kokoro was still sleeping.

"Kokoro-chan! Wake up!" Omasu shouted downstairs as she repairs her breakfast and lunchbox.

She woke up and immediately does her morning ritual. She rushes downstairs, had breakfast then left the house. Her lunch was, again, forgotten. But this time, it wasn't reminded on time.

School. Many students were rushing towards the gate of the school, including Kokoro.

"Out of my way!" she shouted to the rest, moving very fast.

She hopped at each of the front barricade of the neighboring buildings, as she always did. Then again, due to her hurriedness, she forgot about one of the brick walls. She slipped off then someone caught her in the nick of time. To his arms, Kokoro was safely held; close enough to his built chest. She was in shocked.  
Many students paused upon seeing her at the arms of a man. Man! This is interesting. No male had become this close to her – NO ONE! For the first time of her life, she was touched by a man (not that!)  
this close, close to his body, to his heart.

"Try to be more careful next time." He looked impassively at the girl's shocked eyes, still holding her firmly into his sturdy arms.

"H-hai!" She shivered but then, she smelled something awesome. Sweet strawberry perfume….a body mist….to his shirt, to his chest.

Students kept staring and made Kokoro instantly blushed. She tried to get loose from his grip, he then followed. He helped her stand. She dusted off her uniform. The school's clock rang loudly making the late comers panic as they hurriedly went to each of their rooms. Kokoro didn't move. The man left her and continues to walk inside the school's vicinity. She stared at him, minding only him. His smell. His sweet strawberry scent. It made her stunned while looking at his back. The man had already entered the building. Oh no! Kokoro's late – again!

"Baka! I'm late!" She went to her lockers quickly.

"Hello Kokoro-chan! Are you alright? I was afraid that you were sick because of the rain last night. But to the looks of it, you're perfectly normal." Kaoru examined her from head to toe.

"I'm okay." Kokoro sat to her seat.

"Are you sure? You seem to be very pretty occupied, Kokoro- chan? Is that about the new sensei again? Don't worry. I'll come with you." She smiled.

"It's not that. Never mind." The other rebuked.

The teacher, again, arrive late, good thing for the late  
comers. Hours past until lunch break came. Kokoro searched for her lunch in her bag yet she found nothing. She remembered what she did and berated herself. Kaoru noticed it and shared her lunch. Kokoro  
was still impassive. In her thoughts, she repeatedly thinks the man whom she followed last night and the guy who caught her with his arms this morning. She was thinking if they were the same person or  
not. It might be. It has to be. Their scent is similar. Sweet strawberry body mist. It's a perfume for a woman, now worn by a guy. Kokoro tries to remember his face but the rays of the sun behind him made her eyes startle, fluttering. She hadn't view him clearly. It was the scent that made her thoughts to elsewhere. This feeling is new to her. Frightening yet exciting. Deep inside, she's very delighted. She grinned unknowing her best friend was staring at her eyes a foot away.

"Kokoro-chan! Wake up!" Every one in the class heard Kaoru's voice. Kokoro, was alarmed and looked at her.

"Nan desuka, Kaoru-chan? Is there any problem?" surprised.

"Not me. YOU! Your mind is flying to God knows elsewhere. What's the matter with you, Kokoro-chan? This isn't you. You are energetic and obnoxious to some. What were you thinking back then?"

"You worry too much Kaoru-chan," she snatched her hand, "I'll tell you everything after my training, eh?"

"You should be." She hissed.

Kokoro smiled at her then stared outside from her window. The day is bright and shining.

The class was dismissed around five in the afternoon. Kokoro has to attend to her weekly training, now to her new sensei. A mixture of fear and excitement endowed to herself. Accessing with her mind, she thought many possible physical features of her new teacher. The person could be a muscular and barbaric like her old one. She's used to withstand with all expected teacher's tantrums. Perhaps, someone like thin yet too boring to duel with. An old man, around a century year old monk or an out-cast master of some sort of  
unknown school of martial arts. The possibility is endless. The possibility of having her sensei as a woman is another option. Suddenly, Kokoro briefly thought about the man, the new guy lurking in her campus. Strange yet he seem to be worthy to be her sensei. He could be a very good candidate. She blushed. She blushed? She was a bit terrified of herself knowing that she doesn't do these kinds of nonsense in her life. Her mind was very confused on things she newly encountered. She told deeply to herself that she came here to learn, not to flirt – or whatsoever. Just to learn, and nothing else.

Towards the busy corridors of their school, Kokoro and Kaoru waited outside of their classroom until everyone gets home. Several of their classmates bid them goodbyes and luck. After that, both  
girls went to the locker room. Kokoro had already finished packing her things to her sports bag. She wore her training uniform, a white tank top and black jogging pants with red linings at each side then white rubber shoes. She preferred wearing them in her training – suitable for more movements and comfort. Her friend also helped her, from her clothing, to her other necessities.

"Boy! I'm excited to see your new sensei and learn some new stuff, new defending techniques." As she continuously filling water on her friend's squeeze jag.

"From the looks of it, you seem to be far more excited than I am." She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like that. Not all of it." She laughed lightly.

Kokoro checked her wristwatch. It's past 5:30, and she has to go to the gym.

"Are you sure you want to come? I don't know what time he'll dismiss me on our training class." She carried her sports bags to  
her small well-built shoulders.

"I'm fine and besides, I'll assist you in some of your BAGGAGES – your school bag and other book assignments." She winked at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You never cease to amaze me, Kaoru- chan. Ha!" Kokoro walked towards the door.

"Aren't you going to tie up your hair into ponytail? Your braid might get severely tangled when you exaggeratedly move around in your training – when the education gets more drastic. You know."

"I'm not bothered. I got used to it." Then the two walked to the gym hurriedly.

They arrived and opened the main door of the gym. Bright lights beamed, flashing directly to their eyes then slowly entered. The place is empty. No students roaming around, no other players use the court. It was simply reserved private for her, for her special training. The floor mat for the exercise was already laid –  
prepared. All were perfectly arranged but there's one problem – the new sensei isn't here yet. The two girls scanned the whole area yet no one was found. The gym projects unbearable silence than the  
outside world, very unusual to them when they're inside the place. They continued searching.

"Where the heck is my new sensei?" Kokoro scratched her right temple.

"Beats me. Don't know either. Seems freaky, isn't?" Kaoru went close to the friend's side.

"Baka! This isn't a haunted place, Kaoru-chan. You know sometimes, you make me laugh." Both girl giggled.

A shadowy figured hid from one of the darkest area of the bleachers, examining them from a far.

"You're late Shiawase-san." A harsh voice prompted.

"Ah, eh, Gomen nasai, Sensei! It will never happen again! Gomen!" She sarcastically replied, cursing her sensei from her deepest thought.

From the shadows, a man appeared, walking towards the confused girls. He's tall, has a slender yet muscular body – from the looks of his clothes lining from every edges and curves, and most of all, handsome – looks too young to be her sensei compared to the previous one. Kokoro was shocked and very nervous, as well as Kaoru. An aura of seriousness and discipline envelopes his whole  
persona. Kokoro gulped profoundly, having no clue of what and why she's been reacting this way. The man stopped, stood at her front, seeing her frightful eyes trying to hide from its honest feelings.  
He stared at her as Kaoru silently walked towards the nearest bench. Kokoru felt very unease. Her new sensei is far more different from her previous teachers. In fact, he's exactly the opposite of the  
last one. Her heart pumped faster. Faster than the usual. As the new teacher kept staring on her big blue eyes, the girl suddenly smelled or sniffed something – something fascinating on him. Strawberry  
body mist scent. She looked blankly at his lower chest, exacting to her standard height.

"Is this the guy? The guy who….." She raised a doubtful stare to her sensei. She wasn't supposed to get nervous. She rebuke to herself repeatedly. Her heart pumped vociferously.

"Shiawase-san," he turned his back to her, crossing his arms ", before anything else, I would like to make this formal. My name - my name is Shinomori Aoshi."

"Shinomori Aoshi. Sensei Shinomori. Aoshi-sama." She mumbled.

"Let's start." He roughly uttered.

Aoshi walked to the far right end, outside the mat, away from his student. Kokoro looked at him, the way he moves, the way he postures himself – so nicely and properly etiquette.

For known causes, she bit her corner lip and continuous to stare, examining her sensei. Her heartbeat, still, incessantly pumps like a wild goose chase. She's, perhaps, afraid to get yelled at or treated her skill as second rate. Meaning, mixture of fears – doubts to herself and great disappointment from him and so as the waiting embarrassment baffles in her young mind.

"Show me what you got." He crosses his arms again.

Kokoro gulped and starting to perspire even though her training wasn't started yet. Tiny drops of her salty juices gradually appear from her scalp and elsewhere to her body. As she stares to his wailing eyes, she walked slowly, placing herself in the middle of the khaki mat. She breathed freely and solemnly, as she always did. Legs, neck and arms were initially stretched, releasing some left-over tensions to her bright and petite body. Kaoru watched silently as she patiently awaits her friend's demonstration floor exercise. She knows she could show him; show him what she's made of. All of her hidden talents will be burst into  
flames and he will be amazed – very likely. Much of her trust was all of her to give.

"And now…." She shifted her body into starting position, a sign for readiness. Her sensei waited, seemingly skeptic.

Then the demonstration begins.

"You can go home now. Practice more. We'll meet 3 times a week here in the gym - Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. By this, we'll very much improve of your so-called skill' in kempo. Remember, my rules should come first if you want to be strong enough and win. No questions until I say so." Aoshi exited the gym without looking back at his confused student.

"He's good. Far more than I expected." Kokoro lay on the mat, almost twisting her body from the attack made by her sensei. She wasn't hurt physically but her pride – her pride to herself cracked a bit. She continuously stared him as he makes his grand exit.

Kokoro jabbed the mat forcefully. She's expecting something applause will be made, will be heard from his hands but instead, an unexpected short attacked was made by her sensei while she demonstrates her skill. She was about to land to the mat after jumping so high in the air when suddenly, Aoshi transported himself near to her and stroke his right fist to her cheek, barely untouched yet the intensity – the force of his fighting aura - is still there. She was horrified and committed mistake on landing on the mat, slipping. Her head was about to slam on the outside boundary of the mat when Aoshi immediately caught her in his arms.

"You lack concentration and complete awareness to any surprise circumstances, Shiawase-san. You are too full of yourself." Aoshi looked at her stunned eyes. Kokoro breathed hoarsely, filling herself air to sustain her need for more oxygen. His scent. She could almost feel him, wanting his sweet aroma at this very extent. Pls. stay….. – happened a while ago.

He gently laid her to the mat and stood. He inserted his hands to his side pockets and walked towards the door, exiting, giving her instructions and advices she drastically needed. Kaoru quickly went to her side and help her stand up. She was also amazed the way Kokoro's sensei move so fast just like a blink of an eye. He's a master indeed, they say.

"I saw two image of him but I'm not that sure." Kokoro glanced at her friend.

"Me either. You know, he's good. He's perfect to be your sensei. And I know that very dearly." She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Kaoru-chan!" blushing, "Let's go home but before that, help me fixing this mess up."

"Well okay."

ooc -

I'm not good at grammar.Sorry.


	4. chapter 4

**  
Chapter 4**

At the end of the main street, Kokoro and Kaoru went separately on their ways, to each of their own home. Kokoro waved good-bye as the black Lexus fades away from her sight. She walked to the small alley, the shortest way to her house. She redundantly thought of what had happened earlier in her training. The though of telling her discrepancies in her specialty made her feel awful. For  
the first time of her life in training, she was scolded by her sensei, telling it wasn't good enough for the upcoming tournament. She always wins and everybody in the campus knows that. Her records from the previous school tournaments and championship games are very remarkable. But to him, it seemed to be a child's play.

"Kuso!" Kokoro irritably stated.

She was nearing to their family's cybercafe, an adjoined place to their own house. Her sisters were having a discussion behind the pantry door about something – something about family matters. Kokoro didn't bothered at their conversation at first as she was about to go upstairs to change her clothes. She decided to greet her sisters and asked them about their day, upon nearing, she stopped and listened silently.

"Don't worry, Omasu. Nothing will happen," said Okon as she continued to brew the serving coffee.

"I don't know. You can't stop me from worrying." Omasu gripped the kitchen towel harshly with eyes unstable.

"Hush. This isn't the place for such nonsense, Omasu. Nothing will happen as far as we…." Okon had sensed Kokoro behind the door and ceased the talking. "Ohayo Kokoro-chan! What are you doing there, behind the door!"

Kokoro smiled and went out from her hidings.

"Gomen Nasai. So what's with Omasu-oneesan? Why is she worrying, worrying too much – for us and especially me? What is it?" She pleaded.

"It's nothing. She's just worrying about the expenses of the house and your schooling. That's why. But we managed to solve that." Okon calmly replied.

"Oh really…. I'm not convinced." She projected a doubting look, frowning.

Omasu went close to her younger sister and held her in her beautiful, caring arms. "We're fine. Don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright. I promise. sniffed"

"Okay." Deep inside, she's still not convinced. There is something wrong in the setting and she has to find it out. "What's for dinner?"

Omasu released her and went to the cooking area without looking Kokoro's eyes. Kokoro really assumed that there is something wrong with her sisters and they don't want her to know it. She doesn't know whether she will be happy or get mad on hiding something on her, having all those secrets. She decided to go with the flow first then do the rest. No secrets are kept forever.

"Wow!" Kokoro sniffed the welcoming aroma of beefstew. "Smells good! Really good! How I wish I could cook one of this."

"Well it's about time for you to learn Kokoro-chan. Every lady should know how to cook. It's for the good of their future family, to her husband and children." Okon stated as she finally arranged the coffee cups in a wooden tray.

Omasu agreed.

"Oh really….Is that so. Okay. One of these days I'll study cooking with Omasu if it is alright with her." She perceived directly to her elder sister, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine with me. Dinner's serve." Omasu smiled and a bit worried.

"Okay! I'm hungry!"

"Wash your hands first before eating, Kokoro-chan. I'll deliver this to the costumer outside before he gets the hell out of this place. I have overdone brewing the coffee because of the long talking. Wait for me pls." Okon brushes out the bead curtain, a service entrance to their cybercafe.

"Hai!" Kokoro nodded and went to the sink to wash her hands.

Omasu smiled and stared at her younger sister. She is still worrying and Kokoro noticed that. In her eyes, there is madness – madness from whatever keeping her mind unhinged. Kokoro stared at the continuous gashing flow of water to her mild hands.

"All of the day's work. Huew!" Kokoro deliberately fell on her soft fluffy bed after taking a bath. She stared blankly to the ceiling of her room, remembering her training with her sensei. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes then sighed. "Saturday. Tomorrow will be a bright day to all of us." She yawned.

She hugged her pillow and viewed the two beautiful roses from her lovely glass vase, wandering if she finally found the mysterious man from the alley she spied last night. The man in the alley and her sensei is, perhaps, the same person, in flesh and blood. They could be because of the similar scent of a particular woman's perfume. Heck! Kokoro chortled and stood up. She sat to her  
chair from the desk and simply grabs the body of the vase. The moon shines beautifully tonight. What a wonderful sight. She felt as something had made her feel tranquil and comforted. She suspected the roses from her vase and the bright moon. The ill-tempered feeling about her training slowly fades away from her mind and promised to train herself more for her own good. She picked the red rose from the vase, nearing it to her sight. She scanned the rose.

"Red. It's too red. It's too red as a blood." Kokoro brushed her fingers to the moist petals then smelled. "The scent of a rose is something worth dying for….." A voice prompted from her mind abruptly. It isn't hers or any voice she remembers. Her eyes widened and she stood up, leaving her chair slammed on the floor. She was terrified on hearing such an unthinkable thought. She shivered and had reflexively held the rose tightly from its stem, its thorny stem. Her left hand was pierced by the rose's thorns. Strip of blood gashed out from her fist, still reacting numbly, wondering. Moments later, she felt the pain from her wounded hand. Unknowingly, she immediately threw the rose to the floor, aching from the one it produced.

"Ouch! What the heck!" She instantly searches for her first aid kit from her drawer. She took the cotton buds and the alcohol from the kit. She managed to tend herself in healing her wound without any help from her sisters.

After finishing tending her wounds on her left palm, she cleaned away the used buds and hid the first aid kit back to her drawers. Her hand is on bandage. The pain gradually ceases. She remembered the red rose, the one she threw to the floor. She reached and looked at it. Blood from her hands still leaves the marks to the thorns of the lovely flower. She quickly put it back to her vase,  
cleaning it to the water that kept it alive. She picked her chair and put it upright; turn the lights-off, then went to her bed. She lay down and positioned for her to view the two roses from her vase from the desk. The blood mixes with the pure clean water – a view that she will never forget. What about the voice? The unknown voice prompter in her mind a while ago that caused her frightened then wounded. She gradually stopped from thinking anything more of the incident. It's getting late and she has to reserve more energy for tomorrow, to face new challenges and adventures. She, now, gently sleeps.

Kokoro's trusted alarm clock rang around 5 o' clock, waking her up for the new bright day to enjoy with. She stood drowsily, going to her closet. At the door of her closet, she intentionally bumps herself for her to be fully awake. And it did, as always. She yawned and opened it, choosing the best comfortable clothes she could wear for today. She located her white shirt and khaki Capri  
pants along with her hanged t-shirts. She took them and placed it to her cluttered bed. Then, she quickly looked for her towel and went directly to the bathroom to take a nice clean bath. Moments later…..

"Ah!" She yawned again. ", it's a very bright morning.", then looked at her moist roses, receiving dew from last night's damp atmosphere.

After bathing, she wears her clothes placed from her bed then cleans the messed she had produced. Now, it's time for her to have a new adventure, she thought. She raced downstairs, leaving her hair loose. It swung beautifully upon her shoulders and back.

"Kokoro-chan! Is that you?" Okon shouted from the kitchen, preparing the menu for today while their other sister cleans the inner café area where computers mostly found.

"Hai! I'll be going to the park. I just need enough air and exercise to start with. I'll be back soon! Mata ne!" Kokoro grabs a piece of bread from their dining table and run off the house.

On the streets, people are starting to do their daily morning rituals. Some are opening up their stores and some are sweeping some excess dirt or trashes from their covered area. Each of their own flowers was showered with water so that they could also start with the new day. Some people also thought of having  
themselves tour the surrounding early serene area, which will be good for their consumption of fresh air and view. Kokoro watched amazedly as they moved and do their things in life. The sun starts to touch each of the town folks' perspectives. A wonderful feeling to see all at good hands.

"Ahah!" Kokoro stretches her arms to the arm and yawns. "Ohayo minna!"

People from the surrounding neighborhood also greeted her a warm hello.

"Kokoro-chan! What made you woke up this early? It's very unusual for you to do such a thing. It isn't your school day." An old woman – family's friend, holding a 2 month-old baby into her arms, from the sidewalk asked.

Kokoro looked at the woman and went lose to her side. She smiled gladly and explained her side. As she continuously talks to her, she glanced at the little one, silently sleeps to her grandmother's protective arms safely.

"Kawaii." Kokoro said, wishing that she could have one – not within these days but in the near future with someone she loves. Then she blushed. The old woman was totally clueless to her act. Kokoro kissed the young one's petite forehead and waved goodbye. She, then, moves to her targeted goal – to the park.

She views the passing areas with sweet smile and galore. Now, she's nearing the park and could almost hear the sound of the chirping of doves and other species of birds homing in there. She ran to it and on her way she met a small group of people doing their exercise – Tai-chi. It is a form of exercise emphasizing the  
benefits of chi to our body with the help of natural elements, doing slow tranquil movements. The view is very inviting yet she has to go to her SPECIAL SECRET PLACE she used to hide when she was a little girl whenever she was scolded by her elder sisters. It is a place where she contemplates whenever she had problems or troubles in life. But this time it's different.

"Finally." She thought while walking towards the big oak tree of the park. It was partly hidden from the public area so it makes it a good place for silent meditation and related.

"It's been a year ago since I went in this place. I wonder how tall it grew after I left it." She went close to its tree trunk, touching its memorable marks in its barks that she had created long before. She touched the area of the tree trunk where she used to punch because of her training of Kempo. She also stroked the X marks she did on throwing kunais, also a part of her training. And lastly, she went at the back of the tree, bent, and saw small partition of trunk capable of being a hiding place. She sighed.

"My childhood. My sweet childhood." She chuckled. "This is where I met Kaoru-chan.. She was very afraid, crying like a baby. She got lost in the park while trying to catch a butterfly. Ha!" Then sighed. "Still, I'm happy it happened."

She looked up to the tree and decided to climb up. She views wonderfully the beautiful places of her town up here – the mountains, the town, and the sea. All are majestic to her eyes and heart.

"Wow! It's still beautiful out here. I'm glad to be here once again to view everything such peaceful." She embraces the smooth flow of the wind as it passes to her body. She sat at the highest branch of the tree and waited the completion of the appearance of the sun to the city. She breathed the fresh air, soothing her lungs. She missed this kind of activity she used to do.  
And she's very happy of doing to all over again.

While she was staring out to the magnificent skies of Edo, she suddenly heard cries from below. Cries of a child, like what she heard when Kaoru did when she got lost. She immediately scans the world below her place and saw two small kids, simply standing right at the front of the big oak tree. She climb down as fast as she could, balancing every steps she made – a sign of a good martial  
artist. When she arrived, the two little girls were still crying….for what?

"Ohayo little ones! Why are you both crying?" She kneeled, leveling her face to theirs just to wipe her handkerchief to the girls' faces.

"We are lost. sniff-sniff We are suppose to be on our way to our play center when me and my little sister got lost on our traced tracks."

"You two are too young to travel alone in the city. Your mother and father would have been pretty awful worried of you two." Kokoro replied. "By the way, my name is Shiawase Kokoro. My friends usually call me Kokoro."

"My name is Ayame and this is my little sister, Suzume-chan. Nice to meet you. sniff-sniff" As Ayame tries to shake hands with Kokoro.

"Big brother told us not to talk to strangers!" Suzume slapped her older sister s hand away from Kokoro's.

Kokoro was shocked yet understood what the young lady meant. She stared Suzume and gently held her hand to her petite shoulders although the child reacted fearful.

"I'm not a stranger anymore because I already introduced myself a while ago to the both of you. Isn't?" Then she smiled, felt dumb to herself.

Suzume was a bit confused but somehow Kokoro is right.

"Don't worry. Just tell me where it is then I'll do the rest. Okay? I'm your friend already. I won't hurt you." Kokoro held her palm to the frightened child. Ayame waited for her young sister's reaction silently. Later, she finally accepted Kokoro's assistance, now also smiling and wiping her excess tears from her pretty face.

"Pls. do." Suzume holds the palm of Kokoro.

Kokoro carried Suzume while Ayame grasped at her right hand. Ayame told Kokoro everything she knows about the place – how it looks and paths she remembers. Then the three are happily touring the park, like sisters, and finally went to the targeted place.

"A playing area huh………" Kokoro mumbled as she probes the neighborhood area across the park.

"Hai! It has a garden full of Roses," Suzume stated.

"And we all are forbidden to touch them said by our teacher." Ayame explains

"Oh really? It should be because a rose has sharp thorns enveloping its stem. What made them think to plant something dangerous in a kid's area?" Kokoro wandered.

"I don't know."

"Me neither." Suzume replied. "Still, they are beautiful to view with – with our teacher." Then she giggled.

Kokoro got amazed to the shown emotion of the little girl she's carrying. She is small yet entertaining. She remembers herself when she was little, with her sisters playing mindlessly. Gone with the good old days.

"Should we call first your parents? They may be have very much worried because,"

"We don't have any parents. They died when Suzume-chan was a few months old. Big brother told us they died of a certain accident." Ayame sobbed.

Kokoro felt sorry for the two. She was also sorry for asking about it.

"There it is!" Suzume yelled out.

Kokoro perceived a small bungalow wooden house with much wide space for the playing area, of course, for the children. She saw no other children playing on it. It is simply like a closed area due to the weekends. She doubted the two but it seemed to be fit to their descriptions. Kokoro and the girls went close to the place. Kokoro held Suzume down to the ground, enabling her stand and move freely.

"Hooray! We are finally in here!" Both girls are very happy on finding the place, finally arrived to their targeted goal.

"Let's see if sensei is here, Suzume-chan." Ayame looked excitedly to her younger sister.

"Hai!" They instantly ran towards the vicinity of the play area, leaving Kokoro at the front gates.

The girls stopped and looked back to Kokoro.

"Why don't you come with us, oneesan?" The two little angels waited.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to enter without any permission of the owner. I might get sued trespassing." Kokoro said as she waved her hand to the air.

"Don't worry. The doctor will allow you to enter this place. Promise!" Suzume ran towards Kokoro and pushes her at the back just to get inside of the area.

"A doctor?"

"Yes. She owns this place. And she's our friend."

"Oh." She wondered.

The two girls grabbed each Kokoro's hands tightly, making their way in to the small house. Kokoro is anxious yet with these beautiful angels beside her, everything will be alright.

"Ohayo Doctor-sensei!" Both little girls yelled.

A womanly figured appeared from the shadows approaching to the foyer. She wears a long white robe used by doctors, a black blouse and brown mini-skirt – above knee level. She has long black shiny hair, loosely brushing to her gorgeous figure and back. As she walks towards them, she glanced smilingly to the little kids waiting for her.

"Ohayo my little angels. What made you come here? The daycare center is closed for today. Only my clinic openly operates." The lady doctor reaches for her sandals. "And who is this beautiful lady standing behind you girls?"

"Our friend Kokoro-dono. She helped us on searching this place. We got lost in the way." Ayame explained as she went close to Kokoro's side.

"Sou, sou!" Suzume replied.

"Oh I see." The lady went close to Kokoro and gave her hand to greet her. "My name is Takani Megumi. My family owns this place and I'm not yet a doctor. I'm a medical student unlike these kids say. My family runs this clinic for so many years and it's time for me to endow my duty. This is a clinic with a daycare center, of course, for little children. You are very much welcome in here. Visit us as you like."

"I love to." Kokoro scans the place. "Nice place!"

"Arigato." Megumi bowed down.

Kokoro perceived roses from certain colorful fences outside the house. She looked at it, making the others speculate. Red beautiful roses blossom beautifully at the yard of the place. So fascinating, so serene – so inviting….

"We used not to have roses in our yard because, obviously, for the safety precautions of the children but one of our staff planted them their. For some reasons, the children love it. And they very much enjoyed playing here without disturbing the flowers. To view them is enough." Megumi explained as she went closer to Kokoro.

"It's because you don't want us to touch it Doctor-sensei!" Suzume replied smilingly.

"They are beautiful. I love roses." Kokoro whispered.

"I do too, same with the one who planted them." Megumi mindlessly talked her feelings to Kokoro.

"Nani?"

"Oh nothing…." A customer arrived from the clinic to have her monthly check-up. "I have to go. My father's patient arrived. Feel free to enjoy the view and place, Kokoro-san." Megumi tapped her fingers to Kokoro's left shoulder blade. Kokoro nodded.

"Can we come! Can we come!" Ayame and Suzume pleaded, grabbing Megumi's doctor robe.

"Alright but behave yourselves. First, we have to call the folks at your house." Megumi looks at the patient. "This way, ma'am." The patient followed.

Kokoro was left alone in the foyer and decided to tour herself a little. She went outside of the bungalow, seeking her way to the garden. The wind blew gently on her hair, hovering it. Such a heartwarming moment for her. She walked towards the flock of roses. The wind also blew upon them, swaying beautifully with every sweet touches made from the breath of heavens. She bent down and smelled one of the luscious roses. So fragrant, like the one she has at her  
room – at the vase. The person who planted these surely has a good heart. Nurturing such magnificent creatures would be likely be done by a person who has a deeper shared emotions. Deep inside, she's glad to be in this place.

While she probes to the red roses, she heard noises from the back of the bungalow – some kind of a noise from a water sprinkler. She stood up and went on investigating, as always. At the corner of the house, she gently pokes at the other side, looking if there is someone there. A man stood among the white roses, showering them with enough water. He stood there, facing back to Kokoro's vision. She viewed him more clearly and somehow, recognized him a bit. He's tall and slender. Much like her….her….her sensei!

"Who goes there?" The man stated as he continuous to shower water upon the white roses without looking whoever it is. "Shiawase-san."

"How come he knows that I'm here?" she thought. She went out from  
hiding.

"What brings you here?" Aoshi asked, still not looking back to her.

"Ah – eh….erm…." She can't think of anything to reason with.

Suddenly, Ayame and Suzume ran towards them, happily seeing their teacher with Kokoro.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Suzume yelled.

Aoshi took Suzume and held her into his arms. Kokoro remembered the time she was held in his arms due to her dumbness and felt envied on the little girl's happy giggles, seeing her sensei again.

"Why are you here? It's Saturday and you two aren't supposed to be here." Aoshi views Suzume's then Ayame's faces.

"It's just that we missed the roses." Suzume explained blushingly.

"Usotsuki! We came here not only for the pretty roses….it's you, sensei…." Ayame also blushed, pertaining to be bolder than her little sister.

Aoshi didn't mind the puppy love the two little girls felt for him. He's just going with the flow and ensures it will all surpass in due time. Aoshi looked at Kokoro, having a smiling eyes – eyes that she newly been encountered since she met him. He got stunning blue eyes, looks of a gentle and tranquil person. Kokoro's heart pumped faster – again!

"I'm hungry." Suzume thumps her aching stomach.

"Oh gosh….me too." Ayame sat on one of the rocks close by.

"Ayame-chan," Aoshi called her and picked her up. "Let's have a breakfast."

The two girls were very happy and excited of it. Such noise was heard by Megumi inside the clinic.

What's with the commotion out here? Oh! Aoshi-san. You're here. I thought it was somebody else." She went closer to Aoshi, seeming forgetting that there is another grown individual among the crowd. They seemed to be like a family when they mixed together. Such an envy view and irritable to felt with. Why do she have to be jealous? In what grounds? Heck! Kokoro now wishes to leave the happy family alone. And besides, Megumi might be his girlfriend.

"Sensei! Meet Kokoro-oneesan. She helped us finding this place." Suzume pointed her out while Kokoro reacted surprisingly.

"Yeah Sensei! She did!" Ayame seconds the motion.

"Oh really…." Aoshi perceived Kokoro again. "We will have a breakfast. I insist you to come with us." Then projected a sweet glance at Kokoro. Her heart was slowly melting upon seeing such gorgeous view. Is this still her sensei?

"Ah – eh… I have other plans to do. Gomen." She shyly stated.

"Pls. come with us, Kokoro-san. It will be our start of a very good friendship." Megumi pleaded.

Kokoro thought deeply as she examines her situation – to them and herself. What now? What will she do? She felt outcast by them who seemingly projected a perfect family.

"I simply must say, you should go with us and that's an order." Aoshi smiled, reacting like his old self again.

"An order?" Suzume asked.

Aoshi didn't responded, just looking through the wandering eyes of Kokoro.

"Okay. I'll go." Kokoro sighed very deeply. She now faces a new dilemma for this very bright and exciting day. The little girls in the arms of Aoshi were very pleased. "Kuso! What will I do?" she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Walking with the rest of the family' at the back makes Kokoro felt  
very unease. Just by looking at them made her wish to fade away from  
the crowd or escape back to her own reality. In her mind, endless   
naggings to herself are repeatedly done. The way the girls smiles to  
her sensei seemingly having him as a father they long to have, so  
goes with Megumi-san. Megumi could play a good role to be their  
mother. And by the looks of it, she looks at Aoshi with very much  
amazement and endearing. Damn! All of these thoughts were hovering in  
her pesky mind, trying to move on from the present scene at her front   
sight. Just wishing it all to stop.

"Are we there yet?" Suzume excitedly asked.

"We are nearing, Suzume-chan. Don't worry." Megumi stated then stared  
momentarily at Aoshi's face tuning to the path silently.

After 10 long minutes walking around the neighborhood, they were able  
to arrive to the designated place – Tae's Restaurant. Aoshi held down   
the girls to the ground from his arms. The girls happily went inside  
the restaurant then followed by Megumi. Kokoro just stood their,  
making amends on what decisions she has to do. Aoshi stood their,  
waiting for Kokoro to enter – again, without looking back.

"Sensei."

"Nani?"

"I should go now." She shyly stated. She was making her way out   
through the streets, ready to leave them for their own privacy. But   
suddenly, Aoshi make amends to the situation.

"Do you want to disappoint the girls just like you did to me last   
night?" Aoshi's voice mellowed a bit Kokoro's actions to get away  
from them. She stopped then instantly glared him, blushing.

"Last night is different! And," She was almost giving her way with   
her sensei, irritably.

"Whatever reasons you have there, forget it. I'm your sensei and I  
know what's best for my student. Understand?" He finally ceased their   
argument and entered his way to the premise.

"Now he dictates my diet." She sighed. She doesn't know what to think   
about her sensei, what's going onto his mind. He sure is very  
different from the rest of the teachers she had encountered. This one  
is stricter and very demanding. She, then, follows him inside.

Inside the restaurant, Megumi and the girls are waiting. Megumi was  
quite a bit anxious of what's happening between Aoshi and Kokoro. She   
thought of maybe the two are known each other long time ago. Aoshi  
isn't a type of guy to tell all of his stories in life, his secrets.  
He never talks anything of it which make her feel a bit depressed on   
knowing the limitation of their relationship. And with this girl  
outside with him, she could possibly be what he's hoping for. Hoping  
for, for what?

A woman appeared at the dining table of the girls. "Can I take your  
orders?"

Megumi hadn't noticed the woman asking their orders. Suzume and Ayame  
were puzzled at Megumi, who continuously staring impassively right at  
the front door of the restaurant.

"Hello! Ohayo ma'am. Can I take your orders please?" Bowing down.

"Doctor-sensei! Doctor-sensei! The lady asks for our orders." Ayame  
thumps gently Megumi's right arm.

"Wha..What?" She snapped out to her ordeal.

"You must have been very hungry, Doctor-sensei!" Suzume giggled.

"Sorry girls. Something came through my mind." She smiled at looked  
at the waitress. "Pls. come back after a minute to us. Our other   
companions are still outside."

"Hai." The waitress walks to the other table of customers.

Aoshi approaches the table, so as Kokoro behind him. They position   
themselves without minding the people around them who are seemingly  
eager to know what kept them so long outside the restaurant.

"What took you so long, Sensei!" Ayame questioned.

"We are very hungry." Suzume massages her belly.

Aoshi smiled while Kokoro took her seat and never laid a single stare  
on him.

"Oh yes. What took you so long outside the restaurant, Aoshi-san?"   
Megumi looked close to Aoshi then to Kokoro. "Kokoro-san?"

Kokoro didn't react, minding other things besides from answering  
questions from a suspecting member.

"Nothing, Megumi-san. Nothing." Aoshi suddenly responded.

Megumi held back to her own chair and felt aggravated. To Aoshi,  
perhaps. To Kokoro, could be a lot. Kokoro smells a feisty war on a  
breakout and she doesn't want to get involved with it.

The manager of the restaurant came to their table. "Ohayo minna! My   
name is Tae and I own this restaurant. Feel free to order, and of  
course, pay later." She giggled.

Kokoro looked at the woman and suddenly recognizes her physical  
features – close enough to her…to her…to her…sister! Sister Omasu!

"Tae-oneesan! It's me Kokoro." Kokoro happily stated.

"Kokoro? Kokoro! What a surprise!" Tae went close to Kokoro's side.   
Others were also felt surprised from the woman who rushes towards   
Kokoro.

"So. What are you doing here? I thought you are in Tokyo. It seems  
you have moved."

"Half. It's kind of a branch of my original one back in Tokyo. So how  
are you and your sisters?"

"We're fine. We own a cyber café near the park. Visit us whenever   
you're free. By the way, these are my friends." She stood up. "This   
is Takani Megumi, a soon to be doctor; Ayame-chan and her sister   
Suzume-chan; and Shinomori Aoshi, my…"

"Nice to meet you." Aoshi stood up and shook Tae's hand. He then goes   
back to his seat.

Tae whispered to Kokoro's ears.

"He's damn good looking, Kokoro-chan. Is he your boyfriend? If you  
ask me, he is too mature for someone like you. He should have been   
mine." Tae teased.

"Baka! The idiot isn't my boyfriend, Oneesan. He is my," Kokoro   
drastically explains, trying to lower her voice.

"I know. I know. Your secret is safe with me." She suddenly   
interrupted Kokoro, mumbling, leaving the others doubting for her own  
right sanity.

"But, but, but it isn…." Kokoro tries to explain her dearly.

Tae turned to the rest of the people in the table and announced   
something.

"Since my cousin is here, I would like you all the taste my special   
delicacies in the house. All is free, a sign of welcoming and," Tae  
viewed back to confused face of Kokoro then to Shinomori-san. ", it's   
my gift for the couple. Ja ne!" Tae went to the counter.

"A couple?" Megumi asked.

"Ha eh…couple! Couple! Oh yes! The girls. Ayame-chan and Suzume-  
chan!" Kokoro sat down nervously.

"Oh I see." Perceived a doubtful look.

"Wow! All is free! All is free!" Ayame and Suzume rejoiced, playing   
all the utensils at their reach.

"What now, Kokoro! You had been charged a crime that you didn't  
commit. Nice! Nice going Kokoro!" She rebukes.  
Special delicacies from the restaurant were served at their table.  
All were look delicious and the group wanted to start the feast. The   
smell of steaming beef, one of the morning specialties of Tae's,  
entices the mouth of every member of the group except Aoshi. He just  
sits still and waiting for something light to eat. The children are  
very happy on feasting such mouth watering meals – the beef pot, the   
sukiyaki and a platter of sushi. Megumi starts to prepare the dishes  
to them, as for the girls, they could wait any longer for it. Kokoro   
watched Megumi how she gently equally divides the food among the  
people in the table especially to Aoshi. She glanced at Aoshi,  
unbothered to what she's been doing. Megumi does it all perfectly – a  
sign of a woman of a house – a complete opposite of her. She then   
remembers Omasu preparing meals for the family. Omasu has such great   
dedication to what she's been doing – every detail of it from cooking  
the food up to the packaging. And now, Kokoro completely understands   
what her sisters been telling her long ago. A woman should learn to  
cook or perhaps to any related works from the house chores.

"Kokoro-san. Would you like to have some sushi on your plate?" Megumi  
waits for Kokoro's responds.

Kokoro snapped out from her trance, looking directly at Megumi's   
questioning eyes. "Oh! Um… Pls. do!" She held the plate towards   
Megumi unintentionally surprising the rest from the table.

Megumi smiled and grab her plate.

A woman, about Megumi's height and body, entered the premise with  
such great self-confidence that could almost blow any person away  
from her path. She wears a black jogging pants and sweater, looks  
like she's gone from a morning exercise. She accidentally perceives   
Kokoro dining. As she wipes her excess sweat from her face and neck,  
she walked slowly towards them.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here?" The woman apparently ceased,   
nearing to the right side of Kokoro. "They said you are my new   
contender to the upcoming Kempo competition."

Kokoro glanced at the woman. She looked at her from head to toe,   
intentionally mocking her. The girls were again surprised, so as  
Megumi. Aoshi continues to mind his own business – at the food.

"Oh I see. I never thought that I could become this famous. And your   
name is…."

"You don't know me? Oh my! How pity! You never tend to research on  
things you have to know my dear. Knowing your opponent dearly – its   
abilities and weaknesses – is a golden rule in winning."

"Thanks for the tip. Your name?" She smirked.

The young woman chortled like she owns the place, so goes with the  
whole world. Too confident and far more obnoxious than someone she  
already knew. Another individual approaches the table where the  
argument starts to fume. A young man, close to Kokoro's age, has a  
good built and fine manner to be reckoned with.

He bowed tenderly towards Kokoro's group, greeting them a silent  
hello from a stranger like him. He turned to the arrogant  
woman. "Ohayo Misanagi! What brings you here in this restaurant? You   
never said to me that you're fond hanging with these kind of places."   
He smiled.

"Seta-san! What a surprise!" She embraced tightly the man who greeted  
her. Every one on the table was totally clueless to the couple who  
had arrived, disturbing their breakfast. "It happened to be that I   
decided to dine in this new opened restaurant, then unexpectedly   
saw someone…..Oh well, since you are here, we better find another   
place with much more ambiance to dine with , Seta-san." Then she   
released him from her arms.

The young man nodded as he glances back to Kokoro. With his silent   
stare, he bid her many deep apologies from what his boasting friend  
told them, especially to her. Kokoro understand and took the message.  
The two immediately went on their way outside the restaurant. She now   
hopes for the best that no other bad incident will follow. Twice is   
enough!

"I'm full!" Suzume gently thumps her belly.

"Me too. Arigato Kami-sama!" Ayame folded her hands while closing her  
eyes, thanking someone – or some unseen being.

All finished their breakfast. Aoshi took his black wallet from his  
rear pocket on his jeans. He signaled one of the waitresses near the   
counter for the check, for the bill. But a waiter from the other  
table approaches.

"Sir, our manager told us not to accept any payments from this table.  
All were free to dine." He glances at Kokoro.

"Well I don't. I insist to pay anything we ate in this table. Do you   
understand me clearly?" He stared coldly at the frightened waiter.

Megumi wasn't shocked at what Aoshi did to the poor food server.  
Kokoro was a bit angered but trying not to show it at front of Suzume-  
chan and Ayame-chan.

"Demo…"

"Nani!" A hoarse voice prompted.

"Hai! Hai sir!" The waiter quickly went to the counter, computed all   
the food they ate and sloppily searched for a receipt.

"Sensei doesn't want to take any chances of debt." Ayame whispers to   
Kokoro's left ear then giggled.

The waiter unhurriedly approaches the table, looking scared at the   
demanding man. Aoshi received the receipt, checking if all were  
calculated correctly. He opened his wallet and took a large bill,  
giving it to the waiter. Kokoro accidentally saw a picture – picture  
of a young girl's half portrait but it is kind of blurry. Aoshi   
closes it and put it back to his rear pocket.

"Megumi-san."

"What, Aoshi-kun?" Megumi glances blissfully at Aoshi, a thing that   
made Kokoro now felt a bit jealous.

"Could you pls. take these little angels back to their home?"

Suddenly, Megumi's phone rang. She answered the call and it was her  
father, telling her that she is, indeed, very much needed at the  
clinic. Someone came in their clinic, wounded dreadfully by a  
gunshot. She quickly stood and looked at the children then to Aoshi.

"Gomen Aoshi-kun. Something came up. It's an emergency call from the  
clinic and I need to go there immediately." Megumi directly ran   
towards the door, waving her hand to them for a good-bye.

"Sensei." Kokoro called the attention of her sensei. "If you want,  
I'll take them home. Just tell me were they lived."

Aoshi glances at Kokoro.

"Yes! Oneesan could take us home, Sensei. Don't you worry." Ayame  
went close at the side of Aoshi.

"Don't you want us around the play center, Sensei?" Suzume asked   
subtly.

The little girl was sad on knowing that she and her sister will be   
brought back to their home, leaving suddenly their sensei. She made a  
great effort on finding their way to the place yet their Sensei  
didn't notice it. Aoshi picked her up, embracing her well.

"Sorry but I have other plans to do. Maybe next time." The child   
embraces Aoshi more firmly, wanting not to let go from his neck. He  
smoothly brushes the small back of the child.

Kokoro was touched from what she sees – the interaction of the child  
and her sensei. She began to see the another self of her sensei,  
opening inadvertently. She wondered if Aoshi could stay as that when  
she's on training with him. It would be likely her best benefit to  
the game.

"Okay. Kokoro-san and I will take you two back home, alright?"

"That will be great!" Suzume instantly faces Aoshi then gave him more   
intense hugs. Ayame followed, grasping lightly his jeans.

Aoshi and the children went on the way out of the restaurant. Kokoro  
also followed without any arguments or contradictions like what she  
did earlier. Few moments after, Tae rushed outside, hoping she could   
talk to Kokoro about returning the money to Aoshi-san. But they were   
nowhere to be found.

"Mou! Where are they? Oh well….at least, I saw Kokoro-chan once again   
after so many long years. She really grew up into a fine looking  
young woman. And about the guy…..I hope she had chosen the right one."

Nearing to the place where the girls live, Kokoro silently watched  
how they interact with each other. Aoshi, her sensei, wasn't that  
much bothered on carrying them at his arms, feeling at more peace –   
Suzume and Ayame – while busy playing of some sort pre-school game of   
hand clapping. As long they are happy and safe in his arms that would  
be enough for him to know. Safe and sound in his arms. Kokoro   
assures that Aoshi will be a good father someday. He will be. Just  
listening to the laughter and giggles of the two little girls on his  
arms made Kokoro felt serene, wishing of something….. Suddenly, she   
remembered her sweet childhood. She was with her sisters, running in  
the park where Sakura trees starting to shed. Truly, it was an  
awesome experience. All the laughter and giggles they created,  
playing impassively to the real world they are walking with was the  
best thing they had ever done when she was a little – too innocent to   
what beholds. The faces of her sisters dictate her delight at that   
specific moment. For whatever reason, they are smiling genuinely.

"Oh no. We are almost there." Suzume covered her eyes with her   
palms. "Don't want to go home yet."

They finally arrived. Kokoro was surprised seeing such huge Tudor  
house – kind of a European architectural design. Gates were painted  
in silver. Their garden is so huge, full of ornamental hanging  
flowers. Three cars, all are Ford cars, park at the cave-shaped  
garage. 4 servants are waiting near the security house.

"Arigato Shinomori-san for taking them home safely. Everyone in the  
mansion was very much insanely worried to you two. I almost called a  
police because of this. Your big brother will surely fire us out in  
our jobs if he knows this." The old head maid scolded the two young   
ladies.

"Sorry. It will never happen." Ayame tries to calm the old woman.

"We have to go. Pls. excuse us." Aoshi turned away without saying   
goodbye to the girls. Kokoro also bid them farewell though she wasn't   
introduced by the children and Aoshi.

"See you in Monday, Sensei!" Suzume rushes towards the gate, followed   
by one of the maids.

Aoshi and Kokoro continue to depart the place. Kokoro looked back,  
seeing the children's' gloomy faces. With these kind of reactions and   
emotions towards their sensei seems projecting much amount of need on  
seeing him more. They already had the boding', rare seen from the  
people of today. To family, perhaps but to this kind of relation is   
different. Kokoro assumes that Aoshi and the children share emotions  
they both only knew within themselves, needed to sustain to live   
everyday.

Aoshi stopped from walking, seeing the sunshine above his lovely  
head, and faces Kokoro. "As I had said last night, do your training.   
See you tomorrow at the gym." He walked again towards to outskirts of  
the city then vanished.

He's back to his old ways again; never interact to the people besides  
the two little angels they left a while ago. When will he learn to  
open his heart up to other people? When will she see the truth behind   
those icy blue eyes from the man who just left? She wanted to know  
more of him but she's afraid that he might reject her, treat it all   
non-sense. What now?


End file.
